


Bonding Exercises

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Time Shenanigans [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Clone Wars, Duty before love, F/M, Responsibilities, Romance, Slow Burn, people are getting locked in a lot of closets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: As the Clone Wars grinds on, Aayla finds herself trying to define her partnership with her Commander.  The funny part is how everyone around her thinks they already know what's going on.And if Quin locks the two of them in a closet one more time, Aayla will NOT seek vengeance, but will withdraw her protection and let Bly handle things.  He's very good at it.





	1. Close Quarters

“So, how long do you think we’ve been in here?”

Aayla opened her eye and glanced up, “Not as long as you think, Bly.  Sit down and relax, help’s coming.”

“Sorry, General,” Bly muttered, carefully easing down against the wall across from her.

“You know,” Aayla said, “if ever there was a moment you could call me Aayla, I think it would be after the, what, fifth time my Master has managed to lock us in a closet?”

“Sorry General,” Bly said, then winced, “Aayla.”

Aayla grinned at him, “We’ll get you there eventually, Bly.”

“If you say so,” Bly said, “So why is he doing this?”

“Quin?  Who even knows,” Aayla shook her head slightly, “He’s got some _ideas_ about me and my chosen companions.  This might be his odd way of expressing approval.”

“Approval, for what?”  Bly asked, “We aren’t…”

“I know Bly,” Aayla said, “although there are rumors.”

“I’ll talk to the men,” Bly said, lifting his chin stubbornly.  “They should know better than to tell stories about you.”

“I don’t mind, Bly,” Aayla said.  “There are worst people to be linked with than you.”  She reached over and rested her hand on Bly’s knee, making him jerk slightly and look from her face to her hand and back several times.  “Or is it that _you_ don’t want to be linked to _me.”_

Bly swallowed and blinked, “I, uh, it’s not, ma’am, it’s not that.  I, I would be, honored, if I were linked to you.”  He shuddered slightly as Aayla leaned a little closer, “It’s just not proper, to be gossiping like that.  Not about you, Aayla.”

Aayla smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Bly’s cheek, “Don’t be too hard on the men, Bly.  It’s not like there isn’t some truth after all.”  She set back and removed her hand, half closing her eyes moments before the door slid open.

“An interesting meeting place, you have found,” Master Yoda declared.

Aayla stood up, “It was at Master Quinlan’s suggestion, Master Yoda.  The door locked unexpectedly behind us.  Thank you for opening the door.”  She bowed.

“General Yoda,” Bly said as he stood up, “thank you, sir.”

“Welcome, you are, Commander Bly,” Master Yoda said.  “A meeting, we are called to.”

Aayla nodded, and twisted slightly to pointedly offer the diminutive Master her back, “We should get moving then.”

Yoda leaped up to settle on her back, an easy burden compared to the packs she’d carried in the field, but from the look on Bly’s face, it was slightly more scandalous than her carrying her share of food and shelter.  She could practically hear him claiming that if anybody was going to be Master Yoda’s living hoverchair, it should be Bly, or any other Clone, because such a thing was beneath a General’s dignity.  It would probably take Master Yoda himself to convince Bly that it was a Jedi’s role to be humble, not dignified.

Or, she amended to herself as they started up one of the lesser staircases, she could just have Bly be there the next time Obi-Wan came back to the Temple and get him started on some of his stories about being a Padawan under Master Qui-Gon Jinn.  All she’d need was three stories about the hairy things with teeth that adored Master Jinn, but considered Obi-Wan everything from scratching post to dinner, and Bly would stop going on about _dignity._

They reached the War Room and Aayla paused to let Yoda down by the door, then grinned at the sight of Obi-Wan waiting inside with Cody.  Master Windu was also there, speaking to Agen Kolar over a hologram while two Knights that Aayla didn’t recognize bent over other screens and talked softly.

“Master Kenobi!”  Aayla said, walking over to rest her hand on Obi-Wan’s arm.

“Aayla,” Obi-Wan said, “it’s still Obi-Wan, you know.”

Aayla gave him a grin with her teeth showing, “Oh, I know, but not when I want to ask you for a favor.  After the meeting, perhaps?”

“Of course, my dear,” Obi-Wan said, patting her hand lightly.

Master Windu cleared his throat, “Knight Secura, Master Kenobi, we’re assigning the pair of you to a campaign on Nar Shadda.  We’ve received word that Asajj Ventress has been spotted in the area and we would like you to capture her.”

“We’ll need to leave immediately,” Obi-Wan said.

Master Windu inclined his head, “Do you anticipate any problems in getting underway?”

Aayla glanced at Bly, who was looking back, and she knew he was thinking what she was thinking.  “When is Master Quinlan leaving Coruscant?”  Aayla asked.

“He left this morning,” Master Windu said.

Aayla pushed her lekku over her shoulder gently, “Then I don’t have a problem.  Commander Bly?”

“Resupply finished yesterday, ma’am.  The 327th is ready to head out.”  Bly replied promptly.

“The 212th is as well,” Obi-Wan said after exchanging a look with Cody.  He nodded to Master Windu, “With your permission.”

“Go,” Master Windu said.

Aayla bowed and followed Obi-Wan out of the war room, keeping her stride even and her position just behind and to the left of Obi-Wan exact.  Once they were in the lift, however, Obi-Wan turned to her and gave her a smile.

“Was there something you wanted?”

Aayla smiled slightly, “Nothing that can’t wait, Obi-Wan.  Were you waiting for us long?”

“Not that long,” Obi-Wan said, which could mean they were waiting for fifteen minutes to the long hours they’d been trapped.  “Quin up to his tricks again?”

Aayla tilted her head, mindful of the Commanders standing behind them.  “You know Quin, he’s always up to something.”

“You know that he does worry about you, right?”  Obi-Wan asked, “he wants you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Aayla said.  “I wish he’d just leave it be, you know?  What happens will be the will of the Force.”

Obi-Wan nodded as the doors opened and they stepped out of the list.  “Cody, Commander Bly, would you go ahead?  I need to speak with Aayla in private.”

“Yes General,” Commander Cody said.  After a look to Aayla, Bly followed him down the hall to the shuttle bay.

“Aayla,” Obi-Wan said, “Quin’s just happy for you.”

“Quin doesn’t know what’s going on,” Aayla pointed out, “he’s building up this imaginary relationship between me and Bly.”

“Well, it’s the first time you’ve really shown an interest in anyone since,” Obi-Wan hesitated.

“Yes, and if you insane meddlers manage to scare off Bly, then it’ll be the last,” Aayla said bluntly, aware of, but not even bothering to contain her lekku’s angry movements.  “Bly and I, whatever we could be, or that we are?  We’re working at _our_ pace, and what feels best for us, not for you or Quin, or anyone else.  This is not a relationship to be built on guilt, grief, and regrets, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is a partnership intended to save the lives of as many men as possible.  Whatever so-called romance is involved?  It will always be second to my men and keeping them alive.  Now, I believe we’re to be heading to Nar Shadda, no?”

“My apologies,” Obi-Wan said, with a half-bow, “I didn’t mean to push so hard.  We should rendezvous at Naboo for a final strategy meeting before going on to Nar Shadda.”

“Agreed,” Aayla said.  She paused, “Although, if you want to worry about someone’s relationship, perhaps _you_ could ask my Master who’s bunk he’s using.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bly had barely waited until they were in hyperspace for the first part of the journey before he obtained permission to leave and went hunting his officers.

He found Captain Tyto on his way to the officer’s lounge.

“Commander Bly,” Tyto said, saluting.

“Captain,” Bly said.  “are you busy?”

“Preparing for battle inspection,” Tyto replied.

Bly considered, “I need a moment of your time.  Please round up the other officers and have them meet me in the officer’s lounge.”

“I’ll take care of it sir,” Tyto said with a quick salute.

Bly found the lounge empty, but it didn’t take long for the Captains and Commanders to join him.  “Before I begin, please note that I will be having this conversation with the officers on the other ships.”

“What’s going on sir?”  Deet asked.

“There are rumors going around about our General,” Bly said, meeting each man’s eyes pointedly.  “Rumors stating that the relationship between her and myself is against regulations and highly inappropriate.  I am aware that General Vos has made his own opinions on the matter exceptionally clear, but that is no excuse.  If I hear any man in this battalion in any way sharing, spreading, or creating those rumors, I will take action.  You will do well to remember that if the High Council decides that General Secura is too close to us, they will reassign her.”

“They wouldn’t,” Tyto blurted out, then flushed when everyone looked at him, “Sorry, sir.”

“They will,” Bly replied.  “General Aylixa was reassigned last month because there were too many rumors going around.  That’s how the 721st ended up with General Krell.”

They all winced.  Krell was known for victories, but at a high cost.

“We’ll take care of it,” Grin said quickly.  “No more rumors.”

“Good,” Bly replied pointedly.

“Sir,” Tyto said carefully, “won’t people, uh, won’t they still think that?  Like, like how people thought that, uh, Cheer and Reese were.”

“They can think what they want,” Bly said, “as long as our people aren’t doing anything to fuel the rumors, that’s all we can hope to do.  Unfortunately, as I said, General Vos has some strong opinions on the matter.  All we can do is hope that nobody takes him seriously.”

“Do you think that likely sir?”

Bly shook his head slightly.  “Not so long as there isn’t anything solid following it up, Gyer.”  He stepped back, “Now, we have a battle coming up, so finish getting ready.  We’ll assemble for a full briefing after the course correction.”

That done, Bly went to double check his own armor before heading back to the bridge.  He wasn’t surprised to find the General there, although he was a bit surprised to find her talking with General Vos.

“Seriously Quin, it wasn’t funny when you started this, and it’s definitely not funny now,” Aayla was saying as Bly came to stand behind her.

“I don’t know, Aayla,” General Vos drawled, “I thought it was pretty funny.  You weren’t hurt, were you?”

“No,” Aayla said, “not this time, but need I remind you that there are rules about these sorts of relationships, and if someone who didn’t know you took it seriously then I could pay the price.”

“Aayla,” General Vos began.

“Quinlan Vos,” Aayla snapped, loud enough that some of the others looked up.  “This is serious, Master.  Please stop trying to help.”

General Vos smiled at Aayla, the kind of smile that Bly had once seen Fett give to Boba, a look he’d once wished he could earn.  Bly cleared his throat, “General?”

Aayla turned, “Everything taken care of, Commander?”

“Everyone is preparing as best they can, sir,” Bly said.  “I intend to hold the more specific briefings after the course correction, when we have the longer wait.”

“Good,” Aayla said.  She looked back at the hologram, “I’ll speak to you later, Master.”

“Keep yourself safe, Padawan,” General Vos replied.  He pointed at Bly, “Keep her safe, Commander.”

“Yes sir,” Bly said, and saluted.

As the hologram closed, Aayla snorted, “That man.”

“Sir?”  Bly asked.

“It’s all right,” Aayla said.  “Now, I’ve been looking at the information we have already received, have you had a chance to look over it?”

“Not yet,” Bly admitted, “there were things that needed to be taken care of.”

“I understand,” Aayla said.  She turned to the communications board and began to input commands, “I’m forwarding the information to your datapad.  Why don’t you review it over lunch?  We’ll have a conference with General Kenobi after that.”

Bly wanted to demand to know when Aayla would eat, but he did know better.  His general was well able to feed herself when needed.  It was one of those things they had long since worked out, the trust that Aayla would and could take care of herself.

After lunch, Bly found himself sitting in on the meeting between Aayla and General Kenobi.  He wasn’t surprised to see Cody there as well, but this wasn’t the time for a personal conversation.

“Obi-Wan,” Aayla said after the greetings were out of the way, “I am worried.”

“About what?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“Nar Shaddaa,” Aayla said, “it makes no sense for Ventress to be there.  The Smuggler’s Moon isn’t exactly a Separatist target.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard for a moment before leaning forward, “You’re right, Aayla.”

“I am?”  Aayla asked.

“Nar Shaddaa is not our actual destination.”

“But, the Council,” Aayla began.

“There is a concern that our assignments are being leaked,” Obi-Wan said, “this is a test of that.  We will be going to Nar Shaddaa, as a transition point to another engagement.  If we are ambushed, we will know the truth.”

“Where are we really going?”  Aayla asked.

“Beyond Hutt Space,” Obi-Wan replied, “Quinlan’s information indicated that there are things out there we need to see.”

“Beyond,” Aayla trailed off, “but shouldn’t this be a, a small task force?”

“Not according to Quinlan,” Obi-Wan said.

Aayla nodded slightly, “So we’re pretending to go to the Smuggler’s Moon on bad intel, when in fact we’re going somewhere else on good intel?”

“Yes,” General Kenobi said.

“What can we expect then,” Aayla asked.

“Trouble, and a lot of it,” General Kenobi said.  “Quin wasn’t able to give a complete report in person, because of the worries about a leak, but at our next course adjustment, we’ll be meeting up with Fett long enough to get the information from him.”

Aayla nodded, “Okay, I can get that.”  She turned to Bly, “Any questions, Commander?”

Bly shook his head, “Not at the moment sir, although I might after we get the additional information.”

“All right,” Aayla said.

“With your permission, I’d like to reissue my orders to the men,” Bly added, glancing between Aayla and General Kenobi.

“Go ahead, Commander,” Aayla said.

“Cody,” General Kenobi said.

“Of course,” Cody said, standing up.  “General Secura.”

“Commander Cody,” Aayla replied.

“Mind if I walk with you, brother?” Cody asked.

“Not at all,” Bly replied.

They left the Generals and Bly led the way down to the closet-like ready room that was set aside for his use.

“New orders?”  Cody asked as the door closed behind him.

“Preparing for boarding parties requires different orders from landing parties,” Bly said, “I need to redeploy my men, warn the Captain, make sure that the irreplaceable supplies are located in the inner holds and not the outer.”

“Well, if you and General Secura had been,” Cody began.

Bly snarled, the sound coming almost unbidden, “We did not _ask_ to be locked in that room, Cody.  No more than we have at any other time that General Vos has decided it necessary.  I wouldn’t do that to Aayla.”

“Aayla, is it?”  Cody said.

“Don’t,” Bly said and sat down at his desk.  “Not you too.  Remember, I met Aayla when they came to Kamino, she gave me permission then to call her Aayla, in private.  We’re not, not together like that.  I won’t.”

“Why not?”  Cody asked, “Everyone can see how you feel about her, and Kenobi seems to think it’s mutual, if the hints he’s dropped are anything to go by.”

Bly glanced up at his brother, “Excuse me for having trouble thinking about getting in bed with someone I tried to kill.”

“This again?”  Cody said, easing down on the crate that was currently serving as Bly’s guest chair.

“It’s always been this,” Bly replied.  “You don’t know, Cody.  That chip, what it did, I can’t put that on Aayla.  She has enough burdens to be dealing with right now to add codling me.”

“You say that, but what if she wants too,” Cody asked.

Bly pressed his hands down on his desk in a futile attempt to hide his overwrought state.  “Aayla told me that she had something similar happen to her, being mindwiped like that.  I adore her, yes, because she’s an amazing woman, and incredibly strong to boot.  I can’t imagine what she had to do to overcome what was done to her, and I’m not going to be the nerf herder who shoves more of the same burden on her.  I’ll deal with my feelings on my own.”

“You don’t have to,” Cody said, “If you ever, and I mean ever, need to talk about it, you know you can talk to me, or Wolffe, or any of us.”

“I know,” Bly said, “but I can handle this.”

Whatever else Cody was going to say was interrupted by the beep of his communicator.  “Commander Cody,” Cody said.

“Sir, it’s Captain Spots.  There’s been a situation on board the _Negotiator,_ your presence is requested immediately.”


	3. Chapter 3

They entered the Hutt system with little fanfare, all four cruisers swinging around in preparation for their jump, only to find their way blocked by a collection of freighters.

“Now that looks like trouble,” Aayla muttered, crossing her arms.  She turned slightly, “Captain, contact Kenobi and prepare to adjust course around the ships.”

“Yes ma’am,” Jan’dira replied.  The green skinned Twi’lek gestured to the comm officer while walking over to the helmsman.

As she watched the ships approach, Aayla was again grateful to whomever had decided that her command ship would be staffed with a mixed crew of former Judicial officers and Naval clones.  After she’d lost her first command ship due to a conflict of orders and experiences, it was a personal relief to have someone she knew, and who had worked with her before, keeping her ships in one piece. 

As Aayla turned to the comm system, she caught an odd look on Bly’s face.  She didn’t pause, but she filed away the expression for later contemplation.

“General Secura,” Kenobi said as the comm line opened.

“General Kenobi,” Aayla replied.  “I take it you’re seeing this.”  She tilted her head to the view screen.  “Do you think it’s trouble?”

“Oh, I’m sure of it,” Kenobi said with a slight smile, “but I am also sure they don’t know what to expect from us.”

“Do we engage?”  Aayla asked, “They aren’t identifying as Separatist ships.”

“No,” Kenobi said after a moment, “At least, no more than is necessary to get past them and on our way again.  I have a feeling that we’re on limited time.”

Aayla bowed to him.  “In that case, I will see you at the other end, General Kenobi.  May the Force be with you.”

Kenobi bowed back, “And with you, General Secura.”

Aayla turned to look at Bly, “Prepare for boarders, Commander.  I do not expect it.”

“But we’d better be ready,” Bly replied.  He nodded and moved away.

Aayla tucked her arms behind her back and made sure her lekku were still.  She did have a bad feeling about this, not unlike General Kenobi, and she didn’t want to make her people aware that they were expecting more trouble than seemed likely.  As she felt the tension in the ship grow as the rest of the battalion began preparations, Aayla had to remind herself that she couldn’t run to her people and help them.  She had to deal with the bridge, to be prepared to give necessary orders, not serve as a shield for her men.

The ship shifted, tilting down and to the side, readjusting their pathway around the freighters and Aayla braced herself accordingly.  The inertia dampers on the ship were good elsewhere, but Jan’dira preferred to have them lower on the bridge.  He claimed that it was like in a fighter, where you needed a certain awareness of what was going on around you in the ship to survive a fight.

As the Republic cruisers moved, the freighters held where they were.  “Any communications?”  Aayla asked.

“No sir, nothing yet,” the comm officer replied.

Aayla studied the freighters, her gut clenching and her instincts screamed out a warning.  Something was about to happen.  “Be ready,” Aayla said, not looking at Jan’dira, but at Bly, “something’s coming.”

“We’re ready for it, sir.”

Seven separatist cruisers dropped out of hyperspace on the far side of the freighters, which instantly peeled away as if afraid of being caught in the crossfire as the eleven ships faced each other.  Aayla turned to the comm officer, “Raise General Kenobi.”

“Yes sir,” came the response.

Aayla stared at the slowly advancing ships, trying to release her steadily rising anxiety into the Force with a series of steady breathing meditations.

“General Kenobi sent a message,” the comm officer announced.

“Give it to me,” Aayla said.

“Stay alive until we meet again, you know the numbers.  May the Force be with you.”

Aayla nodded, turning to the ship’s captain.  “Your call General,” Jan’dira said.

“Plot a vector out of here,” Aayla said, “fastest way into hyper.  Prepare for multiple jumps.  Save our original coordinates for recalculation once we’re clear.  Did that message go to everyone?”

“Yes sir,” the officer said, “ _Independent_ and _Victory_ are reporting their readiness for evasive maneuvers.”

Aayla nodded, “Captain, get us out of here.”

Bly made a noise of protest that cut off almost as soon as it began, but his upset and distress flooded the Force.  Aayla turned, taking in Bly’s confused and upset expression.  She knew that he hated running, but this, it had to be something more than that.  This was neither the time or the place to address it, however.

“Commander, step out please,” Aayla said, forcing herself to keep her tone even.  She couldn’t let even a hint of regret color her tone, not now.

“Sir?”  Bly asked.

“Clearly something has upset you,” Aayla said, “step out, please.”

“I’m fine,” Bly replied.

“Enemy ships are opening fire,” one of the bridge crew announced.

Aayla drew herself up and stalked over, releasing her focus on what was coming to take in her Commander.  She knew that look, it was the _I can’t believe we’re running_ look, the one that all the Clones tended to get when they were ordered out of a situation, but now, she was sure, it was a mask for something far deeper.

“Captain CC-5052,” Aayla said, keeping her voice low and fierce.  Once her words had sunk in and Bly was staring at her with horror, she continued.  “I know running away isn’t your favorite tactic, but I would remind you that to remain here would be for you to decide which of your brothers dies today.  Now, I want you to step out, because you are upset and a distraction.  When we’re in hyperspace, you are free to return here.”  She paused, then put a touch of the Force in her words, a tactic she’d never expected to have to use on Bly, of all people.  “Do you understand me?”

“Sir,” Bly swallowed, “Yes sir.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Aayla replied, giving him a smile.

Bly saluted and headed out, relief clear in his eyes, although his face was impassive.

“Oh, and Commander,” Aayla said.

“Sir?”  Bly asked.

“Make sure that the troops are holding on the inner corridors for now.  We’re going to be taking a pounding.”  Aayla said.

“I’ll take care of it sir,” Bly said and left.

Aayla turned back to look at the viewscreen, and the ships.  She blinked in surprise to find Jan’dira watching her.  Aayla crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look, but Jan’dira just shook his head at her. 

“We’re about to move into our exit vector, General, but the Seps are moving too.  We’re going to get pounded no matter which way we go.”  Jan’dira said.

“I trust you,” Aayla said, “get us out of here with the least amount of damage.  Do we need to deploy fighters?”

“I’d rather not,” Jan’dira said, “we don’t have any with hyperspace capabilities, and slowing to pick them up could cost us more than we’re ready for.”

“All right,” Aayla said, she took out her communicator, “Captain Knicks, copy back.”

It took a bare moment before the Captain of the star fighters came back, “Knicks here, General.”

“Are your men in the hanger?”  Aayla asked, reaching out to brace herself moments before the first turbolaser batteries struck the shield.

“Ready and waiting sir,” Knicks replied, “are we launching?”

“Not yet,” Aayla said bracing against another strike, “we’re hoping it won’t be necessary, but hold in position until we get back to you.”

“Understood,” Knicks said, “we’ll be awaiting your orders.  Knicks out.”

“General Secura, out,” Aayla said.

Once the comm was secured to Aayla’s belt, she shifted her stance, bracing herself on the console as the ship began to shudder.

“Shields at 82% and holding, sir,” one of the crew announced.

“No sign of vultures,” another said, “the freighters are swarming the _Negotiator._ ”

“ _Victory_ is moving to share shields with the _Negotiator,”_ someone else announced.

“ _Independent_ has gone to hyperspace,” the second crewmember said.

“ _Negotiator_ and _Victory_ are separating, _Negotiator_ is beginning their run to hyperspace.”

“Freighters incoming, still no vultures.”

Aayla let the words wash over her, letting them come to her awareness before fading away again.  There was a distance to everything as her mind processed what was happening even as Jan’dira gave orders to deal with the incoming freighters.

 _“Negotiator_ has gone to hyperspace.”

“We need that freighter out of the way.”

Aayla let her eyes slid closed as she swayed, trying to understand what the Force was saying as a warning set her lekku twitching like crazy.

“ _Victory_ has gone to hyperspace.”

“Incoming ship detected!”

“We’re clear!”

There was a massive shudder and alarms started blaring, but then everything stopped.  Aayla opened her eyes again as the warning faded and she calmed her lekku.  The swirl of light that signified hyperspace dominated the viewscreens.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Bly wanted to punch something, or failing that, he wanted to find someone and get them to punch _him._   He knew better, knew that the only reason he was Aayla’s commander was because he followed her orders.  He hadn’t said anything, but she’d _known_ how much he hated falling back.  It wasn’t something Bly could help, he’d been born with a distaste for retreat, but something about his feelings had bothered her, in a battle.  He knew better than that, he was _better_ than that.  He touched his wrist for a moment, knowing that on the underside of the armor was his only concession to his own feelings, a phrase, carefully worked out in the Ryloth language. _It’s okay to not be fine._

“Bly?”

Bly turned, surprised that he hadn’t realized someone was coming, and he couldn’t keep the smile back when Aayla approached him.

“Aayla,” Bly said quietly.  He trusted her, using his name meant they were completely alone.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be a distraction.”

Aayla nodded, “Apology accepted.”  She hesitated, and Bly knew she was torn over apologizing.

“You don’t need forgiveness,” Bly said instead, “you did exactly right.  I was being insubordinate.  The chain of command.”

Aayla’s smile was sad, “The chain of command.”

“We’re in hyperspace then,” Bly asked.

“Yes,” Aayla said, “we almost lost shields, but we made it.  Jan’dira is arranging work crews for repairs, and I told him to make use of any resource he needed.”

Bly nodded, “My people will do what they’re needed to do, you know that.”  He rubbed his arm, trying to think of something else to say.  “I should go.”

“Bly,” Aayla said quickly.

Bly turned back, “General?”

Aayla smiled, “Take care, Commander.  I imagine once we meet up with Kenobi, we’ll be back on mission.”

“Of course,” Bly said, with a quick salute.  He turned and headed off.  He had a lot of work to do.

 

The time to repair the ship made Aayla wince, but she knew it was needed.  Minor issues could become major ones if they got jumped again and hadn’t run repairs.  At the same time, Bly busied himself with taking care of his people, organizing work crews to help with repairs, running drills, and making sure that access to the gym spaces was scheduled fairly.  They still managed to make the fall back point within twelve hours of leaving Nar Shaddaa, but Aayla felt guilty for the delay.

At the meeting point, Aayla left Bly to continue the coordination efforts while she met with Kenobi on the _Negotiator._

“Well, that was informative,” Kenobi said as they settled down in the briefing room.

“Someone’s definitely leaking information,” Aayla said.  “I want to say that it couldn’t possibly be a Jedi, but.”

“Indeed,” Kenobi said.  “I’ve sent word back about the ambush, so they know to start looking.  We still need to investigate what Quinlan found, however.”

“So, what do we do?”  Aayla asked.

Kenobi stroked his chin, looking thoughtful, and Aayla could feel it as her lekku shifted uneasily.  “Yes?”  Kenobi asked after a moment.

Aayla crossed her arms and will her lekku to still, “You looking like that makes me think of my master’s smile.  The one that makes me want to pull my saber.”

“Does it?”  Kenobi asked, looking oddly pleased.

“Yes,” Aayla said, “it means trouble.”

Kenobi chuckled, “Well I’m not looking to cause trouble, Aayla.  I’m just thinking over who was aware of our plans, both the public and private ones.”

“Would anyone besides the council know the real plan?”  Aayla asked.

“To my knowledge, no.”

“Well, there’s little real hope,” Kenobi began before another set of alarms began blaring.

They rushed to the bridge, to find a quartet of sep cruisers baring down on them.

“They followed us!”  Aayla said.

“Impossible,” Kenobi replied.  “Order the others to hyperspace.  We’re pulling back.  We’ll coordinate a new meeting place once we’re out of here.”

Aayla wished she could call on a shuttle to return to her ship, but knew it was impossible.

“Contact,” one of the techs called, “more ships approaching from hyperspace.”

Seven sep cruisers dropped out of hyperspace, blocking their second exit point.  “Tell them to go,” Kenobi snapped.

“Orders acknowledged.”

Aayla positioned herself by the tactical map, so she could see what was happening as the _Independent,_ _Victory,_ and her own _Resilient_ began their evasive maneuvers.  She rested her hands on the table’s edge, willing for the _Resilient_ to make the jump.  However, the _Negotiator_ began to shudder under the pounding of the second group, the _Resilient_ stayed.

In fact, the _Resilient_ cut through the barrage on the _Negotiator,_ allowing them time to finish their turn for the hyperspace jump.  As the ship shuddered into hyperspace, the tactical board cut out, leaving no sign of the fate of Aayla’s people.

Aayla shuddered slightly, forcing herself to keep her face impassive and her lekku as still as possible.  She couldn’t afford to show weakness, not now.

Looking up, however, she saw Kenobi watching her, his eyes filled with compassion.

“Once we reestablish contact,” Kenobi began.

Aayla nodded slightly, nothing more needed to be said.

“Contact the _Resilient, Independence,_ and _Victory,”_ Kenobi said, turning to the crew, “we’re to regroup at Bothawui in six hours.  Helm, we need a five-point run to get there, and you have five hours.”

“Understood general.”

“General Secura, would you care to join me for some tea?”  Kenobi continued.

Aayla nodded slightly, “Of course, General Kenobi.”

Kenobi led her back to the briefing room.

“Do you still think this is the work of an informant?”  Aayla asked as she sat down.

“Yes,” Kenobi replied as he began to make tea.  “That fallback point was discussed as part of both missions.  There are any number of beings who could have been made aware of it.  Bothawui was never mentioned.  If we are followed there, then I will believe that we are being tracked.”

Aayla tapped her finger on the table a moment, “Skywalker’s at Bothawui.”

Kenobi smiled as he slid a cup of tea across the table.  “If we’re being followed, the fleet at Bothawui will prove very useful to our purposes, don’t you agree?”

Aayla hummed softly and sipped the tea.  “Where are we really going?”

“A planet called Rinn, out beyond Teth,” Kenobi said finally, “an ice world.  Vos wasn’t able to tell us much, however.  They had to flee the system quickly after being spotted by Separatist forces.”

Aayla nodded, “I’m glad he’s all right then.”  She sternly reminded herself not to worry about her friend.  Quin could handle himself, and Jango Fett was a good partner for him in that regard.

“We’re being assigned to go find out what they found,” Kenobi continued, “hopefully without losing anyone.”

Aayla put her tea cup down.  “Master Kenobi.”

“Aayla Secura,” Kenobi cut her off.  “I am not here to judge you.”

“I am aware,” Aayla said.

“Aayla, if I were in your position, I would be worried about Cody,” Kenobi continued.  He glanced at his cup a moment, “I have few friends outside the Jedi, but Cody is one of the closest.  He is another brother to me, not unlike Anakin.  If I had to leave him on a ship facing that many enemy ships, with no way of knowing if they made it to hyperspace or not, I think the phrase emotional wreck would be far too accurate for my state of mind.  I’m not going to report you to the Council for Attachment.”

Aayla sat back and studied her master’s friend.  “And if I were to imply it was more than just a- a close friendship?”

Kenobi raised his eyebrows at her, “Would that come with the admission that you have hesitated order your people into situations where he might die, that you have placed your personal feelings over your duty?”

Aayla’s lekku curled up tight in shock and protest, “No!  Whatever Bly and I have, or will have, my duty to the Jedi, to the Republic, always comes first.  If anyone…”

“It’s not you,” Kenobi said, “Master Aylixa’s reassignment was as much at her request as it was a punishment.  She shirked her duty, hesitated on the battlefield, and in doing so damn near cost us a vital victory.  We had to move her off the rim, we couldn’t d any less.  It’s not the first time she’s been called on her attachment issues either, she’s trained three Padawans, and all three of them required the Council’s intervention to be knighted because Aylixa couldn’t let go, she feared them dying or being hurt a Knights.  Aayla, for all that you requested and have been partnered with Quin, you have never shown the issues that Aylixa has.  If you, discretely, were to consider a more physical liaison with Bly, well, speaking as your Master’s friend, and hopefully yours as well, then I’d say go ahead.  Bly may be a touch unimaginative compared to some of the other Commanders, but he’s also level headed, and you have a very strong sense of duty to boot.”

“That is a very interesting position,” Aayla finally said, she forced her lekku to relax, releasing her emotional turmoil to the Force in the process.

Kenobi smiled enigmatically, “Attachment issues are something I’m well aware of.  I’ve had a few experiences that would have gone quite differently if I were less detached.  It’s not something I’m necessarily proud of, but, there is a mission report from my Padawan years, place called Melida/Dann.  It’s not restricted, and you might find it interesting.”

“I’ll look it up.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bly did not haunt the hanger when they received word that Aayla was coming back from the _Negotiator._   He did not position himself in the hall to see her as she walked through the ship.  He did not hover in the bridge, an unwelcomed but allowed spectator to Aayla issuing orders.  He kept his place, coordinating with his captains as to their manpower situation, and visited the four troopers in the infirmary who had nearly been spaced when a lucky shot breeched the hull.

In fact, Bly managed to lose himself in the finicky details of command so deeply that in the end, Aayla came looking for him.

“Commander,” Aayla said, “how are we doing?”

“Finn, Chip, Dynamo, and Kel will be fine,” Bly said, “they didn’t get spaced, but they’re banged up.  Finn dislocated his shoulder, but it’ll heal.  The ship repairs are underway, but all the major repairs are being tackled.  We’ll be ready to go out again in a few days.”

Aayla smiled, “I’m glad to hear it.”  She rested her hand on Bly’s arm, “I’m glad you’re okay, Bly.  I was worried about you, you know?  You’re not irreplaceable.

“Thank you, sir,” Bly replied, forcing himself not to look at her hand.  Even with the armor between them, he felt like her touch was a brand.

Aayla pressed on his arm, which allowed her to lean up and kiss his cheek.  “I’m sorry about earlier too.  You know I don’t like doing that.  Do you want to talk about it?”

Bly cleared his throat, “Ask me after the mission?”

“I will,” Aayla said.  She stepped back, “Now, we need to go over the revised plan.  Gather your captains and meet me and Jan’dira in the ready room.”

Bly saluted, “Yes sir.”

 

As they settled in the ready room, Bly wondered what the new plan would be.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering what is going on,” Aayla said, “and the truth is, our mission is two-fold.  The first plan was part of a mole hunt on Coruscant.”

“A mole?” Tyche blurted out.

“Yes,” Aayla said, “we’re not sure who, but we’ve definitely confirmed they exist.  Going further with that is up to others.  We’re now moving on to our secondary mission.”

“Ventress,” Jan’dira said.

“No,” Aayla said, “we’ve been given intel from Jango Fett and Quinlan Vos about Separatist activity.  We’re the follow up investigation.”

“Not Ventress,” Jan’dira said.

“No,” Aayla replied, “current intel says she’s on Serrano with Dooku.  We’ve been assigned to something far more important than her.  Once repairs are complete, we’ll be moving on after Master Quin’s information.”

“Understood,” Bly said.

“Understood,” Jan’dira said after a moment.  “General, we can do patch jobs now, but we’re going to need to spend time in drydock if we get in another space battle like that.”

“Then we’ll avoid the space battles,” Aayla said, smirking.  “Kenobi’s fresh off Coruscant, let him take the lead and shake the rust off.”

“Sir?”  Jan’dira said carefully.

Aayla shook her head slightly, “Don’t worry about it, Jan’dira.  It’s, it’s something between me and General Kenobi.”  She clapped her hands once and then dusted them, “All right.  Let’s get ourselves back together and get back on mission.  We’ll have a status meeting in four hours.”

***

When the repairs and meetings were done, Bly headed back to his quarters, intent on getting some rest before they moved back out to undertake their mission.  He was passing down a deserted passage when a door shot open beside him and he was yanked inside.  Bly scrambled for his blaster, wondering what was going on, but then he saw lekku swirling about his attacker in the moments before the door shut again.

“Aayla?”  He managed, startled.

“Bly,” Aayla said, and pulled him into a hug, “I am so sorry.  I did not mean for that to happen.”

Mindful of her lekku, Bly hugged her back.  “I’m just glad that you’re okay, General.”

“Not here,” Aayla said, moving enough so that she could look at him, “here, let me be Aayla, just for a few moments.”

“Okay,” Bly said, and gently eased her into another hug.

“I didn’t realize,” Aayla said, resting her head on his shoulder.  “When we went to hyperspace without you, I didn’t realize until then.  Maybe, maybe Quin was more right than I thought.”

“Aayla,” Bly whispered, “we.”

“Shh,” Aayla covered his mouth with her hand, “Don’t, not right now.  Please, Bly I can’t.  Not right now.  I just want something happy.”  She lowered her hand and Bly stared at her.  Carefully, he leaned down, closing the small distance between him.  He’d intended to kiss her cheek, hoping she’d let him have that, but Aayla moved and suddenly they were kissing.

Aayla’s hand cradled the back of his neck, holding him in place while he brought her in closer.

Then Aayla leaned back, panting softly.  “Bly,” she said.

Bly eased off his grip, ready to let her go the instant she indicated that was what she wanted.

“No,” Aayla said, flushed, “your armor, it’s, it’s a little uncomfortable.”

Bly ducked his head, mortified, “I’m sorry, Aayla.”

“Don’t be,” Aayla said as she tapped the chest plate, “you are more than this, but it’s fitting, this time.” 

“This time?”  Bly asked, barely daring to hope.

Aayla glanced up at him, a slow smile on her lips, “This time.”

A loud, monotonous beeping filled the room, and Bly groaned in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, I'm three-quarters through my 2nd rum'n'coke for the evening.


End file.
